Kiss it Better?
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Idea 9 in my fic list. Sherlock gets a booboo will John kiss it better?


**Idea nine :) read away!**

As was usual John woke up to the hiss and click of experiments and a cold bed.

He sighed softly, secretly longing to wake up in Sherlock's arms. But John had fallen in love with Sherlock the way he was and he didn't see any reason why he should try and change the way he behaved, well apart from the way he spoke to people because frankly in that department it was needed!

Oh well he thought as he shuffled his way through to the kitchen were he found a somewhat frantic Sherlock flitting about while juggling jam jars and bits of toast!

'Sherlock?' John asked with a yawn, it was quite unusual, well very unusual to see the detective actually struggling with something.

'Aaah!' Sherlock yelled as he dropped everything, the jam jars smashing and sending their contents over the tile floor!

'Ssh. No need to panic. It's just me.' John said softly as he walked slowly towards Sherlock all the while watching not to stand on any glass.

'Oh please John, please be more ridiculous!' the detective snapped sarcastically apparently taking offence to John's concerning tone.

John used to Sherlock's moods knew he had only to cross his arms and give the younger man the smallest hint of a frown before the detective would come to his senses and snap out of his temper tantrum.

'I'm sorry.' Sherlock offered.

'Can I ask what you what you were trying to do?'

'I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. That is what people do on days that are special. Days like Valentines or anniversaries or- wait, no I must of deleted-' Sherlock rambled.

'So what is special about today? I'm sorry I don't remember..' he asked as he frantically tried to remember something important about today. He felt sad that he couldn't remember, it was obviously something important if it had gotten this worked up.

'The anniversary of the say you saved my life!' ah the taxi driver/serial killer he'd shot to stop Sherlock from taking a poison pill, which would have probably killed him. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp.

'Sherlock! Are you alright?'

'No I-I- cut my finger on the glass.'

'Let me see.' said John in his best doctor voice. 'You idiot.' he sighed 'For all your genius you didn't think to use the pan and brush!'

'John it hurts!' sherlock whined.

'You do know that doesn't work on me, don't you?' John said, almost sternly as he stared into the face of Sherlock the great actor.

'But Jooohn it's really, really sore! Please kiss it better?'

'No, that would be unhygienic. Now I'm going to get a couple plasters and some antiseptic so just stay were you are. Oh and try not to pick up any more glass you cabbage.'

'Joooooooohn!' he heard the detective whine from the kitchen.

John had his arms stretched up to reach the bathroom cabinet, his eyes fixed on the shelves in case anything of Sherlock's decided to jump out and attack him, so he didn't see the man himself sneaking up behind him. In fact Dr Watson wasn't aware of Sherlock's presents until he was slammed, by said detective, against the tile wall, hands bound firmly bound, by Sherlock's bony hand above his head.

'Sh- Sherlock w-what are you doing?' John stammered his face growing hotter the closer Sherlock came. He could feel his hot breath against his cheek, he felt the rub of his thighs.

'Ssh John.'

Their lips met fierce and urgent a mad rush if tongue and teeth!

'Oh god- if you keep- going to come- here!' John gasped 'Sherlock' John practically sobbed as the consulting detective ground harder against him.

'No. Not until you kiss it better, like a good doctor.' Sherlock said as he slid his finger between John's bruised lips. A low moan escaped as John began to suck gently on the digit.

John could taste a faint hint of strawberry jam underneath the taste of copper. Of Sherlock and the blood racing through him. He could feel Sherlock's pulse against his tongue and between his legs.

He shivered as the digit slid wetly from his lips with a pop.

'B-bed?'

'Bed.'

_**Some hours later…**_

'So how exactly is me putting holes in cabbies reason enough for an anniversary? Not that I'm complaining.' John asked lazily, his fingers running over Sherlock's few freckles. They were so pretty against his ivory skin.

'You really are slo- OW!' he cried as John elbowed him in the ribs.

'What were you saying dear?' the doctor asked with a smile.

'I met you today one year ago. This has nothing to do with you killing the serial killer I could have handled that all by myself-'

'Hmph!'

'John I'm trying to say something here.' Sherlock said seriously while looking at John as if he could see his soul.

'Alright love carry on.'

'I met you and without you I'm- I'm-' John watched the detective struggle with words for a few moments before saving him with a quick but sweet kiss.

'I love you.'

'I love you too John. Forever.'

**The end x **

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry if there are any mistakes.. I tried my best to fix everything but I may have missed something. Review please?**


End file.
